Comfort
by Pari
Summary: This is my reply to a challenge that was posted at the smithnjones LJ by doylesb4. There were many challanges to chose from but I picked: 'TenMartha  Martha comforting Ten about the death of the Master then things go further.'


They stood watching the blaze burn bright and high, and continued watching until only ambers of ashes remained. Only when the smoke died down, did he allow her to take him home, back to the Tardis. Upon entering his heart sank even more as he took in the destruction of her interior. He moved to the controls, reaching out to touch them, and then he crumbled to the floor, onto his knees. She instinctually moved to him, ready to help him up, but he held out a hand to stop her and so she stilled, standing just before him, but not touching him. After a few moments he sniffed in a deep breath and threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm really alone, all alone. It's my destiny I suppose. My lot in life, 'to be alone'."

"You're not alone," Her soft voice reached his ears and he looked to her in surprised as if it were the first time seeing her, as if he hadn't known she had been there with him the entire time. "You've got me." He looked at her with a gaze of confusion and then relief. He suddenly reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face against her stomach.

"Oh Martha, Martha, Martha." He openly cried and she cried with him and for him, as she gently held him to her, stroking the back of his head. "You'll stay with me Martha." He said in a voice she had never heard from him, a voice that sounded so beaten and so pitiful.

"I'll stay," She promised and he shook a bit as he laughed out in joy. He then used his weight as leverage and began to pull her down to him, until she was on her knees and partially in his lap.

"Thank you," He said with a smile that soon faded as he reached up and cupped her face in his hands. She watched him with bewildered eyes, but remained silent, allowing him to take the lead, and he did. He leaned forward as he pulled her to him and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. His fingers moved and weaved themselves into her hair, as he pulled her even closer. The kiss had been an act of despair and desperation she understood this, but it also tasted of hope as well as desire, and she sank into it. She hadn't felt the shift in their positions, hadn't noticed that she now lay flat on her back upon the floor of the Tardis with him atop her, not until he had pulled back briefly to allow them both some air. He then quickly swooped back in to kiss her once more. This time the kiss had softened, becoming tender and more loving. He kissed her lips and then the corners of her mouth before moving to her left cheek and then her neck and shoulders. She lay prone looking up at the lights that aligned the ceiling of the Tardis, her eyes involuntarily closing every time his lips touched her flesh.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt his hands moved between them to fumble with the button of her jeans, until he got them undone. He stopped to stare down into her eyes seeking her approval that what he was doing, and was about to do was ok. She didn't speak she simply raised her bottom up so he could tug her jeans down her hips. And he impatiently yanked her jeans along with her panties down her hip and thighs, and she kicked her legs until she had worked them down around her ankles, and sent them sliding across the floor. She then reached out and unhooked his belt and then undid his button, with shaky hands. Once he was 'freed' it was obvious that he was ready and willing to give her pleasures she was sure she would never experiences with any other man. Not needing nor wanting foreplay, she splayed her legs to him, offering him welcome, which he immediately took, as he thrust forth, buried himself deep within her soft folds.

"Uhnnnahhhh!" She cried out, arching up a bit and then biting her lip against the stinging pain from his sudden intrusion. He didn't seem to notice her discomfort for he pushed on, harder and harder, like a piston. Soon the tight friction he felt upon entering her seemed to give way, no longer strangling him but caressing him and even suckling him. And her cries of pain were replaced with moans of pleasure and soon screams of his name, as the most intense orgasm she had ever felt washed her away. It shook her to the core and she seemed to convulse with the aftershocks. Her inner muscle gripped him like a hand, squeezing and tugging at him, milking him until he too cried out in a near roar and shot his hot seed within her. For a moment they both lay trying to catch their breaths, with her still on her back weighted down with his body and him with his face against the nook of her neck.

"I need you, Martha." He finally spoke as he kissed her collarbone. "I need you." And then kissed her breastbone which lay exposed beneath her blouse, but he didn't go further, even though a part of him wanted to, he wanted to have her again and again. He simply rested his head against her chest and she entangled her fingers in his hair, and raked through the damp locks.

"I'm here," she whispered. "And I won't leave you." He closed his eyes and sighed at her words, as if he had been waiting to hear them all of his life. And there in the comfort of her arms and the safety of the Tardis he did something he had not done since his carefree days on Gallifrey, before the time war, the Doctor finally rested peacefully.

The end…until the next adventure!


End file.
